Monster
by vialesana
Summary: Awalnya, Gaara bisa menyatu dengan Shukaku. Di antara generasi muda yang tak tahu apa-apa, ada juga orang yang mengagumi Gaara. Tapi, kenyataannya sebagian besar penduduk desa ini hanya ketakutan dan tak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya. Warning: Canon. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto**  
>Warning!:<strong> Canon, datar, dsb.

.

**Monster**  
>(don't like? don't read)<p>

.

Sabaku no Gaara, adalah nama yang tak asing lagi di telinga seluruh warga desa Sunagakure. Tentu saja, karena suamiku, Gaara-sama, telah resmi menjadi Godaime Kazekage. Gaara-sama menggantikan posisi almarhum ayahnya, Yondaime Kazekage, yang meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, Gaara-sama ditunjuk oleh para tetua desa untuk mengembalikan ekonomi desa Suna yang sebelumnya cukup merosot tajam. Para tetua berharap Gaara-sama mampu mengendalikan semuanya dan menjaga kestabilan Suna dalam kepemimpinannya.

Tapi alasan mereka menunjuknya sebagai Kazekage tak hanya karena Gaara-sama putra dari Yondaime Kazekage, melainkan karena Gaara-sama adalah Jinchuuriki Ichibi, di mana monster bernama Shukaku bersemayam di tubuhnya sejak Gaara-sama dilahirkan. Artinya, mereka menginginkan Gaara-sama hanya karena kekuatan besar yang dihasilkan Shukaku di dalamnya.

Di samping itu, Gaara-sama juga dibenci oleh warga Suna, walaupun ada sedikit beberapa wanita muda yang mengaguminya. Mereka selalu menatap sinis seraya berbisik-bisik ke arah Gaara-sama ketika Gaara-sama berjalan melewati mereka. Meski tak pernah mengatakan langsung aku tahu, mereka semua membenci dan menganggap Gaara-sama seorang monster, bukan sebagai bagian dari warga Suna. Mereka tak mau menghormati atau menghargai Gaara-sama yang sudah berusaha berbuat baik pada mereka.

Suatu hari, saat aku dan Gaara-sama berjalan di taman Suna, Gaara-sama menolong anak kecil yang hampir terjatuh dari pohon. Gaara-sama membiarkan anak itu menimpa tubuhnya, agar tubuh anak itu tak terluka. Namun sang ibu datang mendatangi anaknya, lalu marah-marah pada sang anak dan pergi tanpa pembicaraan di antara kami sekali pun. Ia tak mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuk Gaara-sama, melainkan menatapnya takut.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, perasaanku terasa pilu. Perbuatan ibu itu kurasa sangat tak senonoh, apalagi di depan pemimpin mereka sendiri. Astaga _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya apa kesalahan Gaara-sama? Kenapa sampai saat ini mereka masih membencinya? Aku tak tahan melihat kelakuan buruk yang mereka lakukan pada Gaara-sama. Mereka selalu menggunjingnya dari belakang tiada henti. Sungguh, jika Gaara-sama bukan orang yang penyabar, mungkin seluruh warga desa bisa dibunuhnya kalau ia mau.

Aku tahu, dulu Gaara-sama dikenal sebagai pembunuh di desa kami. Gaara-sama membunuh musuhnya tanpa ampun, menghancurkan tubuh mereka dengan pasir Shukaku. Gaara-sama terkadang merubah tubuhnya menjadi setengah monster ketika bulan purnama tiba. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Shukaku merupakan monster _racoon_ bercampur vampir. Karena Shukaku membunuh untuk mendapatkan darah segar dari korbannya setelah ia berhasil menguasai jiwa Gaara-sama.

Tapi, setelah Gaara-sama bertemu pemuda Konoha yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sifat Gaara-sama berubah drastis. Ia tak lagi suka membunuh warga Suna, apalagi sekedar melukainya. Terlebih lagi ketika ia dinobatkan menjadi Godaime Kazekage, Gaara-sama bersikap lebih lunak pada semua orang. Kekuatannya tak lagi digunakan untuk melampiaskan kebencian, sebaliknya ia gunakan untuk melindungi Suna.

Gaara-sama berharap, setelah ia menjadi Kazekage, seluruh warga Suna mau mengakui keberadaannya. Tapi harapannya sia-sia, mereka tetap menganggap Gaara-sama seorang pembunuh, menganggapnya seperti makhluk yang harus disingkirkan jauh-jauh dari muka bumi.

Setiap kali aku melihat perbuatan buruk mereka, aku selalu menangis. Aku menangis disaat Gaara-sama sedang tak berada di sampingku, menyembunyikan rasa pedihku darinya. Aku tidak tahan melihat hidup Gaara-sama yang penuh tekanan dari desanya sendiri.

_Kami-sama_, sampai kapan penderitaan Gaara-sama berakhir? Apakah hidup Gaara-sama akan seperti ini selamanya? Ia tak pantas lagi menerima penderitaan seberat ini. Gaara-sama sangat baik, ia bukan lagi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti yang mereka kira.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan. Aku melihat sekerumpulan para ibu rumah tangga tampak asyik berbincang di kejauhan. Beberapa ibu lain tertawa bersamaan. Kuharap, mereka bukan membicarakan soal Gaara-sama.

Aku yang berjalan seorang diri pun segera melangkah cepat untuk melewati mereka. Ketika beberapa dari ibu itu menyadari kehadiranku, kudengar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Dan bisikan mereka masih dapat terdengar olehku.

"Psst... lihat, itukan Matsuri, isteri Kazekage Gaara."

"Benar. Dia berjalan sendirian begitu, seperti tidak punya teman."

"Dia adalah isteri dari monster pembunuh itu, jadi mana mungkin ada yang mau menemaninya? Gaara si monster pembunuh saja tak pernah punya teman."

**Deg!**

Sakit, ucapan mereka begitu menusuk. Para ibu rumah tangga itu tertawa keras di belakangku, seakan tak merasa bersalah dengan ucapan yang mereka keluarkan.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhku dan terus berjalan menghiraukan mereka. _Kami-sama_, aku muak mendengar ocehan mereka tentang suamiku. Aku sangat letih dengan tingkah mereka yang merendahkannya. Tidakkah mereka memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Gaara-sama?

Aku tak keberatan bila mereka hanya membicarakanku, aku juga tak keberatan jika tak ada satupun tetangga yang mau berteman denganku. Namun, aku justru sangat marah apabila mereka terus menghina suamiku seperti itu. Sikap mereka sangat keterlaluan. Rasanya aku ingin merobek mulut mereka dan menguburnya hidup-hidup. Aku tak ingin Gaara-sama menerima tekanan lebih berat lagi dari ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Malam itu, aku mendengar suara Gaara-sama yang baru pulang kerja. Aku beranjak dari duduk, menghampirinya yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang kembali, Gaara-sama," sahutku tersenyum.

Gaara-sama tersenyum sangat tipis, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahiku lembut seraya membelai kepalaku.

Tak lama, kami berdua memasuki kamar. Aku pun membantu Gaara-sama membuka jubah putih biru Kazekage serta atasan pakaian perang merah-keunguannya, hingga Gaara-sama tinggal mengenakan pakaian ketat jaring-jaring dan celana panjang hitamnya.

Kulihat Gaara-sama tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia berdiri tepat di depanku, memperhatikanku lekat-lekat. Tatapan mata serta wajah datarnya membuat jantungku berdegup cepat.

"A... ada apa, Gaara-sama?" aku tergagap, suaraku memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu," ujarnya.

Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau simpan?" ia melanjutkan.

Aku tersenyum kecut. "A... apa maksud, Gaara-sama? A... aku tak mengerti."

Mata _aquamarine_ Gaara-sama memicing dan menatapku tajam. "Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, Matsuri. Kau menyimpan sesuatu dariku?"

"Se... sesuatu? Sesuatu apa? Aku tak menyimpan sesuatu dari Gaara-sama," kilahku.

Ya, sudah beberapa kali Gaara-sama berusaha mengetahui pikiranku sebenarnya. Namun, aku tak pernah bicara jujur. Karena aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir. Tidak, tidak mungkin aku berkata sejujurnya. Sampai kapanpun aku harus menyimpan perasaanku rapat-rapat. Aku tak boleh memberitahu Gaara-sama, kalau aku turut bersedih atas kelakuan buruk warga Suna terhadapnya.

"Jangan membohongiku. Aku yakin kau menyimpan sesuatu dariku. Katakan, apa yang kau pikirkan?" desaknya.

Aku terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Melihat wajah Gaara-sama, aku jadi teringat hinaan warga Suna tentangnya. Semua perkataan buruk mereka benar-benar tak pantas untuknya. Ia bukan lagi pembunuh. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemani hidupnya, bukan dijauhkan. Dan ia, membutuhkan cinta yang tulus dari warga Sunagakure.

Karena itulah, kenapa Gaara-sama menjadi Kazekage. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya telah berubah seutuhnya. Ia ingin memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya bukanlah makhluk masa lalu yang ingin dilenyapkan, melainkan bagian dari warga Sunagakure. Dengan menjadi Kazekage, Gaara-sama berharap seluruh warga Suna membutuhkannya. Tak lagi menganggapnya monster pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Namun, semua hal yang Gaara-sama lakukan terasa percuma. Tak ada perubahan pada desanya ketika Gaara-sama menjabat sebagai Kazekage. Mereka justru masih menggunjingnya diam-diam dan menertawakan nasibnya di luar sana.

Mengingat kehidupan Gaara-sama, dadaku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Tidak dapat dijelaskan seperti apa rasa sakit itu. Aku tahu, aku bukan Gaara-sama. Tapi aku bisa merasakan apa yang Gaara-sama rasakan. Jika sakit hatiku saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan perasaan Gaara-sama? Aku tak pernah membayangkan betapa pedih kehidupannya yang dipenuhi kesepian dan kebencian. Orang lain tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya 'kan?

Aku mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhku, berusaha menahan emosi yang mulai meluap di benakku. Kesedihan membuat dadaku tertekan, tenggorokanku tak enak, rasanya jadi seperti tertahan sesuatu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, sepasang mataku mengarah ke dada Gaara-sama. Aku tak kuat menatap wajahnya, wajah penuh penderitaan.

Tak sadar, wajahku memanas dan mengeluarkan air mata, membiarkan cairan bening itu meleleh di kedua pipiku. Kesedihanku akan Gaara-sama tak mampu kubendung lebih lama lagi. Aku menangis tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat pun.

"M... matsuri? Kenapa menangis?"

Air mataku mengalir semakin banyak, suara Gaara-sama justru menambah kesedihanku. Setelah menahan perasaan ini beberapa minggu setelah kami menikah, aku tak bisa lagi membohongi Gaara-sama bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit di dadaku mengubahnya menjadi tetesan air mata. Aku tak dapat berkata-kata, hanya suara isakan tangis yang kukeluarkan saat ini.

'Gaara-sama... Gaara-sama... Aku... aku..' batinku kacau. Amat kacau. Aku mencoba menghapus air mataku. Tapi cairan bening itu tak kunjung berhenti. Aku tak dapat mengontrol tangisanku.

Tak lama Gaara-sama menarikku lembut dan mulai mendekapku erat. Hangat serta nyaman, aku mendengar denyut jantungnya yang beraturan di dalam dadanya. Gaara-sama mengusap punggungku yang naik-turun seiring isak tangis. Aku merasakan dagu Gaara-sama yang berada di atas kepalaku.

"Kenapa...," suaraku terdengar parau. "Kenapa orang-orang Suna selalu membicarakan hal buruk tentang Gaara-sama? Padahal... Gaara-sama tak sama seperti yang mereka kira."

Gaara-sama tak menyahutku. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya, lalu mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Aku benci... aku benci mereka yang merendahkan Gaara-sama. Aku tidak tahan mendengar hinaan mereka terus menerus," lanjutku di tengah tangisan. "Padahal... Gaara-sama sudah berbuat baik pada mereka. Tapi... tapi kenapa mereka tak menghiraukan kebaikan Gaara-sama..."

Gaara-sama masih terdiam memelukku.

"Aku tak mau melihat Gaara-sama menderita. Aku tak kuat melihat kehidupan Gaara-sama yang terus begini." aku meremas pakaian Gaara-sama, membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara kami selama beberapa detik.

"Aku mengerti. Tanpa mendengar pun, aku tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan," ujarnya. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh daguku hingga aku mendongak menatapnya. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu. Karena aku baik-baik saja."

Aku menelan ludah. Gaara-sama menyipitkan mata, pandangannya tak beralih dari wajahku. "Aku tahu mereka membenciku. Tapi, bukan berarti aku terus merasa sedih. Karena sekarang... aku masih memiliki orang-orang berharga di sampingku, yaitu Kankurou, Temari, dan kau."

"G... gaara-sama?"

"Berkat kalian, aku masih dapat bertahan hingga saat ini. Dan kau, bahkan mau menerimaku sebagai pendamping hidupmu walaupun aku seorang Jinchuuriki. Aku juga tak mengira kau menangis... karena memikirkanku," Gaara-sama berujar, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Terima kasih, Matsuri. Kau mau menangis untukku. Maaf, karena aku sudah membuat pikiranmu tertekan." lanjutnya.

"..."

"Matsuri..." panggilnya pelan.

"Y... ya?"

"Berjanjilah, kau tak lagi diam-diam menyimpan perasaanmu sendiri. Jika ada sesuatu, ceritakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarkan setiap masalahmu," ujarnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Ung, dan Gaara-sama juga ha..."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Gaara-sama lebih dulu membungkamku dengan mulutnya. Aku terkejut, namun tetap membiarkan bibir Gaara-sama menyentuh bibirku. Perlakuan Gaara-sama yang tiba-tiba membuat wajahku terasa hangat.

Kakiku sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapainya lebih dalam. Aku menangkup dua sisi wajahnya. Tubuh kami merapat, kedua tangan Gaara-sama yang melingkari pinggul seolah mengunci gerakanku. Saat itu, yang kuingat hanyalah kehangatan. Gaara-sama telah menghapus sisa-sisa kesedihanku.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, awalnya kukira Gaara-sama belum tiba di rumah karena lembur. Namun, rupanya pemikiranku salah. Tiga Shinobi tiba-tiba datang menemuiku di rumah dan memberitahu bahwa Gaara-sama tengah bertarung melawan musuh di langit. Menurut mereka, musuh itu berusaha menyusup masuk desa. Tapi Gaara-sama menghentikannya dan berhadapan dengan musuh itu.

Mengetahui itu, aku segera keluar rumah, menengadah untuk mencari kebenaran perkataan Shinobi-shinobi tadi. Dan ternyata benar, kulihat Gaara-sama berdiri di langit menggunakan pasir miliknya sambil bertarung melawan musuh berjubah merah dengan corak awan merah. Musuh tersebut terbang menggunakan burung berukuran cukup besar.

"G... gaara-sama."

Aku memperhatikan pertarungan dari bawah. Pasir Gaara-sama bergerak mengejar musuh itu hingga salah satu tangan musuh itu hancur karena pasirnya. Kudengar para penduduk Suna yang tengah menonton pertarungan itu turut bersorak-sorai.

Ketika pasir Gaara-sama mengejar musuh itu dari berbagai sisi, aku melihat musuh berambut pirang panjang tersebut mengeluarkan benda kecil di tangannya. Detik berikutnya, benda kecil itu diubahnya menjadi berukuran besar. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Namun, benda itu kini tepat berada di tengah-tengah langit desa Suna dan kemudian turun dengan cepat.

"_Katsu_!"

Pria berambut pirang itu berteriak. Benda yang diturunkannya pun mulai bersinar, tampaknya akan meledak. Dan benar, benda itu meledak, menghasilkan suara besar. Benda besar yang diturunkan itu diledakkan agar desa kami hancur. Ledakan itu, tidak! Kalau ledakannya berhasil menghancurkan desa Suna, kami semua akan ...

**DUAAARR!**

Semua penduduk termasuk aku berteriak saat ledakan itu semakin mendekati kami. Aku memejamkan mata, melindungi wajah dengan kedua lenganku. Lama, aku tak merasa ledakan itu mengenaiku atau mendengar gedung sekitar hancur. Pelan-pelan kubuka mataku kembali untuk melihat situasi.

Akupun membelalak, ternyata pasir Gaara-sama yang menghentikan ledakan itu, menutupi hampir seluruh desa agar kami selamat. Gaara-sama melindungi kami dengan kekuatannya.

"Ga... gaara-sama?" ujarku gagap.

Gaara-sama, apa ini bentuk kepedulianmu terhadap Suna? Kau rela melindungi orang-orang yang membencimu. Gaara-sama, jika kau adalah orang yang dulu. Apakah kau akan membiarkan ledakan ini mengenai desamu?

**DUAAARR!**

"Eh?" aku membeliak, musuh berambut pirang itu memberikan sebuah ledakan di dekat Gaara-sama. "Gaara-sama!" teriakku.

Untunglah, karena pasir Gaara-sama sigap melindungi tuannya dari bahaya. Pasir itu melindungi tubuh Gaara-sama hingga membentuk sebuah bola. Aku tak dapat melihat Gaara-sama karena ia berada di dalam bola pasir itu.

Aku terdiam, berharap bisa membantu Gaara-sama di atas sana. Seandainya Temari-nee ada di sini dan melawan musuh itu menggunakan kipasnya. Aku yakin musuh itu kalah, karena hanya Temari-nee yang bisa mengatasinya selain Gaara-sama. Tapi percuma, Temari-nee tidak ada di desa ini. Ia sedang bertugas ke Konoha dalam mengurusi ujian Chuunin. Kankurou-nii tak mungkin bisa membantu. Gaara-sama dan musuh itu terlalu tinggi untuk dicapai oleh jurus Kugutsu miliknya.

Tiba-tiba kudengar sebuah ledakan lagi di kejauhan. Musuh itu menghasilkan ledakan di dalam pasir, tempat di mana Gaara-sama berada. Tidak mungkin ledakan itu ...

"Gaara-sama!" aku menjerit lagi.

Tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat selain memerhatikan Gaara-sama di bawah. Aku menunggu, tapi tak ada tanda reaksi dari Gaara-sama. _Kami-sama_, kumohon tolong Gaara-sama. Semoga saja ia tak apa-apa.

Beberapa detik kemudian pasir yang melindungi tubuh Gaara-sama pun hancur, perlahan memperlihatkan Gaara-sama di dalamnya. Aku mengernyit, pasir yang sebelumnya menutupi desa untuk melindungi kami pun bergerak mundur.

Gaara-sama kelelahan, dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, ia ingin mengembalikan pasir berukuran besar itu ke luar desa, agar desa Suna tak tertimpa pasir. Gaara-sama, kenapa? Kenapa dalam kondisi sekarat pun kau tetap bersikeras melindungi desamu?

Pasir itu bergerak menjauhi desa kami, sementara bantuan dari bawah mulai beraksi melawan musuh itu. Para Shinobi Suna membantu sekaligus melindungi Gaara-sama yang tengah berjuang menggerakkan pasirnya. Panah-panah yang dilancarkan Shinobi Suna cukup mampu memperlambat gerakan musuh yang hendak menghampiri Gaara-sama.

Pasir itu berhasil dikembalikan Gaara-sama keluar desa. Warga Suna berteriak senang sembari memanggil namanya, begitu pun aku. Namun, Gaara-sama terjatuh, sepertinya ia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ia pingsan. Musuh itu menyadari Gaara-sama yang tak berdaya. Ia lalu terbang mendekatinya sembari menghindari serangan panah-panah Shinobi Suna.

**Grep!**

Burung musuh itu menangkap tubuh Gaara-sama, kemudian hendak membawanya keluar desa. Tidak. Musuh itu menculiknya! Ia memang mengincar Gaara-sama sejak awal. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Tidak!

"Gaara-samaaa!" saat itu aku menjerit sekencang-kencangnya. Aku terduduk lemas dan menangis seraya menutupi wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Terlambat, musuh itu tak terlihat di sekitar langit desa. Ia berhasil menculik Gaara-sama.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden itu, tim penyelamat yang berasal dari desa Konoha datang ke desa kami. Temari-nee juga kembali pulang bersama mereka. Wanita berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura, menyelamatkan nyawa Kankurou-nii yang terancam mati karena serangan Sasori dari Akatsuki saat ia ingin menyelamatkan Gaara-sama. Untunglah, Sakura-san bisa menangani racun mematikan yang ada di dalam tubuh Kankurou-nii.

Esok harinya, tim penyelamat Konoha itu pun segera berangkat ke markas di mana Gaara-sama di sekap. Kalau kuperhatikan, pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sepertinya sangat peduli dengan Gaara-sama. Ia begitu tak sabaran menunggu lebih lama. Ia ingin menolong Gaara-sama secepatnya. Ya, Gaara-sama pernah bilang kalau Naruto-san yang menyadarkan akan pentingnya kehidupan. Gaara-sama bilang, ia berhutang budi pada Naruto-san. Jika bukan karena dirinya, mungkin Gaara-sama tak akan berubah.

"Kau isteri Gaara 'kan?"

Saat Naruto-san dan rekan timnya hendak berangkat, ia sempat bicara padaku.

"Y.. ya." anggukku.

"Kapan kalian punya anak?"

"Eh?" aku membeliak selebar-lebarnya. Kedua pipiku memanas karena malu. Sakura-san yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto-san pun menjitaknya kuat-kuat hingga Naruto-san memekik.

"Hanya bercanda, Sakura-chan!" protesnya sembari memegang kepala. Tak lama Naruto-san tersenyum lebar, ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku. "Tenanglah, Gaara pasti kami tolong! Jangan khawatir!" serunya yang tak lama pergi meninggalkan desa Suna bersama Chiyo-basama.

Entah kenapa, mendengar kalimatnya barusan, aku sedikit merasa tenang. Semoga Gaara-sama dapat diselamatkan. _Kami-sama_, kuharap tak terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa Gaara-sama.

.

.

.

Kabar buruk tentang Gaara-sama kembali kudengar. Ketika aku melewati ruang rapat di gedung Kazekage, aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antar para tetua di sana.

"Kita harus memilih Kazekage baru secepat mungkin. Itu tugas penting untuk menjaga kestablian desa."

"Belum diputuskan kalau Gaara tak akan kembali!"

"Yah, bagi desa, lebih baik dia tak kembali. Itu kenyataan."

Aku membelalak. Namun terus mendengar percakapan mereka di balik tembok.

"Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Gaara adalah monster tak stabil tempat Ichibi tinggal. Tapi, saya juga berpikir kalau dia lebih mudah dikontrol kalau dijadikan Kazekage. Lagipula tak salah lagi kalau dia adalah makhluk merepotkan, yang tak tahu kapan akan mengamuk."

'Ga... gaara-sama.' batinku mulai pilu. Dadaku sesak, aku mati-matian menahan air mataku yang hampir tumpah.

"Awalnya, Gaara bisa menyatu dengan Shukaku. Tapi, itu adalah kelinci percobaan yang tak bisa dibilang sempurna. Kreasi gagal yang membuat sang ayah, Yondaime Kazekage, mengeluarkan perintah untuk membunuhnya. Di antara generasi muda yang tak tahu apa-apa, ada juga orang yang mengagumi Gaara. Tapi, kenyataannya sebagian besar penduduk desa ini hanya ketakutan dan tak mengharapkan apa-apa darinya."

_Kami-sama_, sampai kapan mereka akan berhenti bicara seperti itu mengenai Gaara-sama? Kenapa mereka tega bicara kejam? Padahal Gaara-sama telah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka saat musuh ingin menghancurkan desa beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, balasan mereka justru menyakitkan. Tak ada rasa belas kasihan di dalam diri mereka. Apa desa Suna memang mengharapkan Gaara-sama mati? Mengharapkan Gaara-sama tak pernah kembali lagi ke desa?

Aku memegang keras dadaku yang semakin sakit. Aku pun tak kuasa menahan kesedihanku, air mataku meleleh membasahi kedua pipi. Jantungku berdegup cepat, kepalaku sakit, disaat bersamaan napasku ikut memburu. Tubuhku terasa lemas, seketika itu pula pandanganku berubah kabur dan semakin gelap. Kesadaranku hilang.

.

.

.

"Nghh..." aku membuka kelopak mataku. Cahaya matahari yang merambat masuk melalui jendela ruangan menyilaukan pandanganku. Aku pun melihat keadaan di sekelilingku. Ruang medis di gedung Kazekage, aku kenal tempat ini. Tapi, aku tak tahu siapa yang membawa dan membaringkan aku di ranjang ruangan ini. Tak lama, aku membenarkan posisiku, duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Aku merintih kecil, kepalaku masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"Matsuri? Sudah sadar?"

Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara. Ternyata Temari-nee berdiri di balik pintu, disusul Kankurou-nii di belakangnya. Mereka menghampiriku. Temari-nee lalu duduk di sisi ranjang, sementara Kankurou-nii berdiri di dekatku.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan di depan ruang rapat?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menunduk tanpa kata. Pembicaraan para tetua Suna beberapa waktu lalu kembali teriang di benakku.

"Matsuri?" Temari-nee memanggil.

Kepalaku terangkat cepat. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sejenak. "I... iya, Temari-nee?" sahutku gugup.

Temari-nee menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng pelan. "Kau... memikirkan Gaara, ya?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Temari-nee. Tebakannya sangat tepat. Aku memang memikirkan nasib Gaara-sama. Aku... merindukan sosoknya.

"Temari-nee, kenapa... warga Suna membenci Gaara-sama?" tanyaku ragu.

Setelah pertanyaan itu kulontarkan, kulihat Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii membelalak bersamaan.

"Sejak awal aku mengenal hingga menikah dengan Gaara-sama, aku selalu mendengar hal-hal tak baik tentang Gaara-sama. Sebenarnya, sampai kapan mereka akan membicarakan hal buruk tentang Gaara-sama? Apa kebaikan Gaara-sama untuk melindungi desa dari musuh waktu itu tak cukup untuk membayar semua kesalahan Gaara-sama pada mereka?" suaraku terasa parau, kedua pipiku basah oleh air mata. "Mereka tak menganggap Gaara-sama seperti manusia normal. Manusia yang ingin dihargai, sama seperti mereka. Warga Suna tak mau mengerti perasaannya, bahkan saat Gaara-sama sudah mengorbankan nyawanya."

"M... matsuri..." Temari-nee merengkuh bahuku dan menenangkanku yang terisak. "Aku mengerti, hatimu sangat terluka. Saat ini, yang dibutuhkan hanyalah soal waktu. Mungkin memang tidak dalam waktu singkat. Tapi, suatu hari nanti Gaara akan diakui oleh seluruh warganya. Apa yang dilakukan Gaara selama ini adalah benar. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Sekarang kita hanya tinggal menunggu reaksi warga terhadapnya. Mereka semua belum melihat sosok Gaara sebenarnya. Dan aku yakin, ketika mereka tahu siapa Gaara, mereka pasti akan menghormatinya."

"Dan kau tenang saja, Matsuri. Naruto pasti bisa menyelamatkan Gaara dari tangan Akatsuki. Dia termasuk orang yang begitu mempedulikan Gaara. Ditambah, Naruto juga seorang Jinchuuriki. Karena itulah, kenapa dia bisa mengerti perasaan Gaara." Kankurou-nii menambahkan.

"Benar. Kita percayakan pada mereka. Sekarang, kau pikirkan kesehatanmu dulu. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan Gaara. Kalau kau sakit, Gaara akan menghajarku dan Kankurou." Temari-nee mencoba menghibur. Ia menghapus air mataku dengan sebelah ibu jarinya seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi, apa benar tak apa-apa, Temari-nee? Maksudku, kita tidak menyusul tim Konoha ke markas Akatsuki untuk membantu mereka di sana?" tanyaku.

Temari-nee memasang pose berpikir, matanya melirik ke atas. "Yah, aku dan Kankurou sebenarnya ingin menyusul mereka besok pagi bersama rekan tim lainnya."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" kataku.

"Eh?" Temari-nee membelalak. "T... tapi tubuhmu sedang tak sehat. Kau tak mungkin berjalan jauh dengan tubuh letih begini."

Aku menggeleng-geleng. "Tak apa, Temari-nee. Sungguh, aku berjanji tak akan merepotkan kalian. Kumohon ajak aku besok ke tempat Gaara-sama." pintaku.

Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii saling bertukar pandang, kemudian menatapku lagi. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut." ujar Kankurou-nii.

Mengetahui itu, aku mendengus tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Kankurou-nii, Temari-nee."

.

.

.

Aku mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kubutuhkan sebelum meninggalkan desa. Kunai, shuriken, semuanya lengkap ku masukkan ke dalam tas kecilku. Dengan mengenakan pakaian perang yang kumiliki, aku, Temari-nee, Kankurou-nii, serta tiga orang Shinobi Suna lainnya segera berangkat menuju markas Akatsuki pagi itu.

'Gaara-sama, tunggu aku!'

Kami melewati hutan lebat. Entah, sudah berapa jam kami berjalan, aku tidak tahu. Tubuhku letih, namun aku tak peduli. Saat ini aku ingin mengejar tim Konoha itu dan membantu mereka menyelamatkan Gaara-sama secepatnya. Semoga tim Konoha tak terlambat.

Aku berlari mengikuti langkah Temari-nee dan Kankurou-nii di belakang, sedangkan Shinobi Suna lainnya berada di belakangku. Hari hampir menjelang sore, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda adanya Akatsuki sejak kami pergi dari desa Suna.

"Berhenti!"

Suara Temari-nee mengagetkan kami. Serentak aku dan lainnya berhenti. Kami kini tiba di padang rumput, dan tidak... tidak hanya itu. Saat aku memicingkan mata, kulihat ada beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Tim Konoha serta Chiyo-basama, lalu Gaara-sama. Naruto-san memapah Gaara-sama. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Itu mereka!

"Naruto!" panggil Kankurou-nii.

Aku dan lainnya berlari mendekat. Tim Naruto-san bersama tim Konoha lainnya yang aku tidak tahu siapa mereka. Tampaknya misi penyelamatan Gaara-sama berhasil dilakukan. Naruto-san memapah Gaara-sama yang tak sadarkan diri.

Aku berjalan lebih dekat lagi ke arah Gaara-sama. Sejenak, aku memerhatikan raut wajahnya. Tak ada luka serius, tapi wajah Gaara-sama pucat pasi. Dengan perasaan khawatir, kuulurkan sebelah tanganku dan kuraba sisi wajahnya. Dingin, tak ada rasa hangat sekalipun. Aku menelan ludah, perasaanku mulai panik.

"G... gaara-sama? Apa yang terjadi padanya, Naruto-san?" tanyaku.

"Emm.., a.. aku juga tak tahu. Aku... baru saja ingin menyuruh Sakura-chan memeriksanya," jawabnya gagap. Ia pun melirik pada salah satu tekan timnya. "Sakura-chan..."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti.."

Naruto-san membaringkan tubuh Gaara-sama secara hati-hati, kemudian Sakura-san mulai memeriksanya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Gaara-sama, wajahnya tampak serius. Perasaan takut menghantui pikiranku. Kugigit bibirku cukup keras, telapak tanganku berkeringat dingin. _Kami-sama_, semoga Gaara-sama baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto-san, wajahnya juga dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

Sakura-san menggeleng dalam diam, lalu berdiri kembali.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Gaara-sama, kenapa?" aku bertanya tak sabaran. Rasa panik dalam diriku semakin bertambah.

"Akatsuki berhasil mengeluarkan Shukaku dari tubuh Gaara. Kau sendiri pasti tahu 'kan, apa akibatnya jika Bijuu dikeluarkan dari tubuh seorang Jinchuuriki?" Chiyo-basama menjelaskan.

Aku membelalak, denyut jantungku seakan terhenti. Jika Bijuu dikeluarkan paksa dari tubuh Jinchuuriki, artinya Gaara-sama telah ...

"Tidak... tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya!" teriakku.

Aku berlutut, menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Gaara-sama. Dingin dan tak bereaksi. Air mataku menetes membasahi wajahnya. Gaara-sama tak bergerak sedikitpun, ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Kesedihanku meledak sejadi-jadinya.

"Gaara-sama, bangunlah! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" jeritku.

Aku membungkuk, memeluk kepala Gaara-sama, menempelkan wajahku pada wajahnya. "Kenapa Gaara-sama? Kenapa harus Gaara-sama yang menerima semuanya? Padahal, Gaara-sama sudah berjuang keras hingga sejauh ini. Tapi sama sekali tak menghasilkan apa-apa," aku melanjutkan. "Kalau Suna tak memasukkan monster Shukaku ke dalam tubuhnya, nasib Gaara-sama tak akan begini. Gaara-sama tak akan pernah merasakan dunia kesepian."

Hening, tak ada satupun yang membalas kalimatku. Tapi aku tak peduli, karena semua yang kukatakan tadi adalah benar. Semua gara-gara desa Suna yang telah memasukkan monster Shukaku pada tubuh Gaara-sama. Desa Suna seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Merekalah yang membuat Gaara-sama menderita.

"Eh?" mataku membulat, tiba-tiba Chiyo-basama duduk dekat Gaara-sama, lalu mengeluarkan chakra hijau dari kedua tangannya, diletakkan di atas dada Gaara-sama.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Naruto-san.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Chiyo-basama akan menghidupkan... Gaara kembali."

Penjelasan Sakura-san membuatku tersentak kaget. Aku menatap Chiyo-basama tak percaya. Menghidupkan Gaara-sama kembali? Apa itu mungkin? Apa benar ada Jutsu semacam itu?

Aku memerhatikan chakra berwarna hijau di tangannya. Tapi tak lebih semenit, ukuran chakra itu mengecil.

"Si... sial, chakra-ku tidak cukup." keluh Chiyo-basama. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh yang mengucur. Chiyo-basama pun mencoba mengeluarkan chakra yang tersisa. Namun usahanya sia-sia, tenaganya tak cukup untuk Justu itu.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu?"

Chiyo-basama mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto-san duduk tepat di depannya, mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada Chiyo-basama.

'N... naruto-san?' batinku.

Chiyo-basama pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, letakkan kedua tanganku di atas tanganku." suruhnya.

Naruto-san menelan ludah, kemudian ia melakukan apa yang Chiyo-basama katakan. Chakra hijau kecil sebelumnya berubah menjadi ukuran yang cukup besar. Ternyata chakra Naruto-san punya pengaruh yang hebat.

Sudah sekitar tiga menit berlalu. Namun tak ada tanda apapun dari Gaara-sama. Chakra berwarna hijau besar tadi juga mulai mengecil, sepertinya Naruto-san kehabisan tenaga. Aku menyatukan kedua telapak tanganku di depan dada, berdoa agar Jutsu Chiyo-basama berjalan sempurna.

.

.

Waktu berjalan hampir sepuluh menit, belum ada pertanda adanya hidup dalam diri Gaara-sama. Aku menyentuh sisi wajahnya. Masih sama, terasa dingin dan pucat pasi.

"Matsuri..." panggil Chiyo-basama.

"Y... ya?" sahutku.

"Gaara pasti sangat beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup sepertimu, yang bisa mengerti dunia kesepiannya," ujar Chiyo-basama. "Suatu hari nanti, kalian pasti menjadi keluarga bahagia." lanjutnya.

"Chi... chiyo-basama," gumamku.

Tiba-tiba Chiyo-basama terjatuh lemas. Sakura-san dan Naruto-san segera menghampirinya yang kini pingsan. Saat aku hendak bangkit, kulihat kelopak mata Gaara-sama bergerak dan terangkat perlahan. Mata _aquamarine_ Gaara-sama terbuka lebar. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arahku dengan bingung, begitu juga aku yang tercengang memandangnya. Astaga! Hidup, Gaara-sama kembali hidup!

"Gaara-sama? Baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"M... matsuri?" aku membantunya duduk. Matanya terus membelalak, seolah tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Oi, Gaara! Kau membuat kami khawatir tahu!" Naruto-san langsung menyambar dan menyeringai lebar.

"N... naruto?"

"Ya, dan kau membuat kami ketakutan. Kau hampir mati di tangan Akatsuki." Kankurou-nii membenarkan, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau tahu? Matsuri bahkan sampai pingsan memikirkanmu di Suna kemarin. Dan tadi, dia menangis histeris ketika kau nyaris tak terselamatkan." Temari-nee menambahkan.

"T... temari-nee.." ujarku malu.

"Lho? Kenapa? Memang benar 'kan?" Temari-nee mengangkat bahu.

Gaara-sama menoleh ke arahku saat mendengar ucapan Temari-nee. Itu semua benar, aku terlalu memikirkan Gaara-sama. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa malu, walaupun ia adalah suamiku.

Gaara-sama memandangku lekat, kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Perasaanku tenang setelah melihatnya kembali. Ketakutan dalam diriku seolah terlupakan begitu saja. Tak ada ketegangan lagi. Aku senang, sangat senang, dan bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku tak menyangka Gaara-sama hidup kembali.

"Gaara-sama..." aku langsung mendekapnya erat. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang hangat. Kulampiaskan kerinduanku selama ini. Tak dapat kugambarkan bagaimana kesenanganku. Aku takut Gaara-sama akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika Gaara-sama tak ada di sisiku. Ini berkat Jutsu Chiyo-basama, begitupun Naruto-san yang membantunya mengalirkan chakra.

Gaara-sama balas memelukku, mengusap lembut belakang kepalaku. "Maaf, aku telah membuat semuanya khawatir." ujarnya.

"Itu mereka!"

"Gaara-sama!"

"Kazekage-sama!"

Aku dan yang lainnya menoleh serentak. Rupanya suara-suara tersebut berasal dari pasukan Shinobi Suna. Jumlahnya cukup banyak, mereka berkumpul mengelilingi kami. Para Shinobi Suna ke sini? Untuk apa? Bukankah mereka membenci Gaara-sama?

"Gaara-sama.." Shinobi yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan itu angkat bicara. "Syukurlah, anda selamat dari tangan Akatsuki. Kami baru saja ingin menyusul tim Konoha untuk menyelamatkan anda."

Aku membeliak. Menyelamatkan? Apa artinya itu ...

"Gaara-sama, kami seluruh warga Suna minta maaf atas apa yang telah kami lakukan selama ini kepada anda. Melihat pengorbanan Gaara-sama melawan Akatsuki beberapa waktu lalu, kami semua sadar bahwa anda... adalah pemimpin terbaik yang pernah kami miliki." ia melanjutkan, wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan.

Aku tertegun tak percaya.

Pemimpin pasukan Shinobi itu membungkuk dalam. "Gaara-sama, sekali lagi kami minta maaf. Dan terima kasih, anda telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami semua!"

"Kami minta maaf, Gaara-sama!" seluruh Shinobi yang berada di belakangnya ikut membungkuk hormat pada Gaara-sama. Sungguh, pemandangan ini sangat menakjubkan. Aku tak mengira kalau mereka kemari untuk menolong Gaara-sama, bahkan mereka mau mengakui kesalahan mereka. _Kami-sama_, apakah ini mimpi? Jika hanya mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku dan ubah mimpiku menjadi kenyataan!

Aku pun memapah Gaara-sama yang hendak berdiri. Gaara-sama menatap Shinobi-nya yang masih membungkuk dalam. Melihat kondisi begini, aku jadi merasa Gaara-sama begitu dihormati mereka. Ini adalah pemandangan yang tak pernah terjadi. Apakah ini pertanda bahwa mereka mengakui keberadaan Gaara-sama? Apa artinya Gaara-sama dibutuhkan desa Suna dan tak lagi dianggap monster pembunuh?

"Kalian, berdirilah," Gaara-sama memerintah, para Shinobi itu pun menegakkan tubuh mereka kembali. "Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu. Terima kasih, kalian mau memaafkanku." ujar Gaara-sama.

Shinobi Suna itu saling bertukar pandang dengan rekan lainnya seraya tersenyum dan tertawa. "Sama-sama, Kazekage-sama!" seru mereka.

Aku menitikkan air mataku. Aku lega, sangat lega. Karena sekarang warga Suna mau mengakui Gaara-sama sebagai bagian dari mereka. Akhirnya keinginan Gaara-sama selama ini terwujud. Warga Suna mencintainya.

"Gaara-sama..," panggilku. Gaara-sama pun menoleh dan bergumam. "Jika Chiyo-basama sadar nanti, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

Aku tersenyum. Namun, Gaara-sama tak membalas senyumanku, melainkan hanya menatapku getir. "A... ada apa, Gaara-sama?" aku mengernyit bingung.

Gaara-sama menatap Chiyo-basama yang tergelimpang dalam pelukan Sakura-san. Di samping itu, wajah Sakura-san tampak sedu, Naruto-san juga sama.

"Gaara-sama, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Chiyo-basama?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Chiyo-basama... telah mati."

Aku mendelik tak percaya, lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mungkin. Chiyo-basama masih hidup! Chiyo-basama hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan Ninjutsu medis untuk Gaara-sama!"

"Matsuri..." Gaara-sama memotong kalimat. "Itu bukan Ninjutsu medis. Tapi Tensei Ninjutsu. Itu adalah Ninjutsu yang digunakan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati dengan menukar nyawanya sendiri."

Aku melengak. Di kejauhan, Sakura-san menangis dan memeluk erat Chiyo-basama. Jadi Justu tadi telah memindahkan nyawa Chiyo-basama dan Gaara-sama? Karena itu, kenapa saat Gaara-sama hidup kembali, keadaan Chiyo-basama justru sebaliknya.

"Matsuri, tolong antar aku ke sana," pinta Gaara-sama. Aku mengangguk, kupapah Gaara-sama dengan perlahan hingga kami berdiri tepat di dekat Chiyo-basama. "Semuanya, kita doakan Chiyo-basama." ujar Gaara-sama seraya menundukkan kepala.

Para pasukan Shinobi Suna memejamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati. Aku pun ikut memejamkan mataku dan berdoa untuk kepergian Chiyo-basama yang menukarkan nyawanya pada Gaara-sama. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Ia telah menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang berharga bagiku. Chiyo-basama, terima kasih. Aku tak akan melupakan pengorbananmu untuk Gaara-sama.

.

**The End**

.

lagi2 fic aneh.. -_-  
>tp makasih buat reader yg mau baca dan me-review!<br>maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata atau cerita di dalamnya.**  
>Review please? :)<strong>

**08.23 PM**  
><strong>05.06.2011<strong>


End file.
